<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merlin Protection Squad by PunsAndCookies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733462">Merlin Protection Squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndCookies/pseuds/PunsAndCookies'>PunsAndCookies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon? Nah, Crack, Fix-It, Time Travel, he is precious, protect the smol bean, they all deserve to be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:27:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndCookies/pseuds/PunsAndCookies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin decides to send the knights of Camelot back in time in order to save Arthur's life. He himself doesn't return.</p>
<p>The knights decide that Merlin has done enough in his previous life and doesn't have to burden himself again. They try to protect their sorcerer all while keeping him oblivious and happy, and most of all safe.</p>
<p>A Merlin time-travel fix-it crack fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin (Merlin) &amp; Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>204</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another time-travel fix-it crack fic? Yes. I recently read a few Merlin fics and was hit with inspiration. Have fun ^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Arthur, I’m so sorry. For lying to you all this time. But I swear, I only did it for you. To protect you. So you can be the king to bring back magic. So we can live without fear. I failed. I failed my people. But most of all, I failed you. And for that I am so sorry. You have changed so much and you have become so much stronger since I first saw you. I don’t deserve a second chance. But you do. I’ll send as much help as I can along with you, but I don’t know who it will be. Please. You can do this. I believe in you. Set us free. Be the king you were meant to be.”</p>
<p>A few tears rolled down Merlin’s cheek. His friend was dying in his arms and he was desperate. Things shouldn’t have turned out like this. This was his fault.</p>
<p>“I should have protected you…”</p>
<p>He could feel the last heartbeats of his friend. They faded away. And at last, Merlin was alone.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Arthur woke up in cold sweat. He was alive. Merlin had magic. Merlin had done something. Merlin had saved him. Merlin had magic. Merlin had lied to him. But he was just Merlin. He shouldn’t have been burdened with the world. Arthur was alive once again. This wouldn’t continue any longer.</p>
<p>When Arthur looked at his body, inside his closet and out of his window he knew he was back in the past. So this was what Merlin meant by giving him a second chance. And that he had sent people along to help him. There was no one in his room, so they obviously weren’t sent here.</p>
<p>Time to roam the castle to look for a few time-travellers.</p>
<p>His first thought went to Gaius. Gaius must have known of Merlin’s magic, maybe even taught him. Arthur wasn’t quite sure if Merlin was in Camelot already, but given that it was rather late and he hadn’t been thrown out of his bed yet, that chance was rather low.</p>
<p>A little walk and a knock later, Arthur stood inside the physician’s chamber, staring down Gaius.</p>
<p>“Can I help you, sire?”</p>
<p>Gaius looked confused and innocent. Hm. Maybe not him then.</p>
<p>“Has anything…weird happened to you lately?” Arthur asked.</p>
<p>“Weird sire? What exactly do you mean?”</p>
<p>Nope, he didn’t know. Next stop, Gwen. </p>
<p>“In that case never mind. I’ll see you around.”</p>
<p>Gaius bowed. “I hope not. I’m the physician after all. I hope I won’t be needed.”</p>
<p>Arthur stepped out of the room and almost immediately bumped into Gwen, who was still in her servant’s clothes. She looked very confused. </p>
<p>“Arthur! Have you seen Merlin around by any chance?”</p>
<p>Ah yes. Better. No bowing, as one should do to a prince as a servant, and looking for Merlin, who she wasn’t supposed to know yet. She definitely wasn’t from around here.</p>
<p>“Merlin isn’t here yet. We’re in the past Gwen. But I don’t wanna explain multiple times, so let’s look for others who were sent back. Act like a servant please, I don’t want to draw too much attention.”</p>
<p>Gwen looked at her husband, dumbfounded. Then she followed, probably more out of shock than anything else.</p>
<p>The next stop was the knight’s quarters. Only Leon was there, walking in fast circles. He didn’t even hear the two of them coming.</p>
<p>“Leon.” Arthur called out.</p>
<p>Leon flinched. With wide eyes he stared at Arthur. Arthur looked back nonchalantly. He really took this better than the rest. Maybe it’s because he is/was king. It helped that he knew what was actually going on.</p>
<p>The knight grabbed Arthur by the shoulders and shook him.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you know what’s going on!”</p>
<p>Arthur laughed. “I do. Follow me, we’ll find the rest, I’ll fill you in. Have you seen Elyan or Percival? I think we might have a good chance with the rest of the knights.”</p>
<p>Leon fell silent and shook his head. Gwen mentioned that Elyan might be at home, so they made their way there. It was a weird little procession. The prince, a servant, and a knight. At least they were going to a blacksmith.</p>
<p>Inside they found Elyan on his knees, arms around his father and crying. His father looked helpless and confused. Then he saw who entered his house.</p>
<p>“Sire, I am so sorry, you shouldn’t have to see this I don’t know what’s going on, umm how can I help you?” In the end he slipped into his customer service voice, which really conflicted with the crying man still clinging to him.</p>
<p>Arthur grabbed Elyan and threw him over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Thanks, we’re here for him. Don’t worry, we’ll bring him back.”</p>
<p>Gwen also stared at her father. Then she shrugged at him and they followed Arthur outside again. Arthur put Elyan down and told him to follow them. Only Percival was left of those that were currently in Camelot.</p>
<p>They looked like little ducklings following after Arthur. Luckily, it didn’t last long before they Percival heading towards them as well. Before he could even get a word out, Arthur interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Alright. Now that we’re all together, let’s find a nice quiet place to talk without us being overheard. We have a lot to talk about.”</p>
<p>His following nodded, and soon after they were seated in a locked conference room. They sat in the same order they always did, with seats empty, missing for Gwaine, Lancelot, Merlin, and Mordred. It made Arthur smile to see the familiarity he was used to.</p>
<p>“Okay, first things first. Merlin has magic.”</p>
<p>Leon, Percival and Elyan looked shocked. Gwen fidgeted nervously. She probably knew some way or another. They were friends after all. Arthur didn’t fault her for not telling him.<br/>Arthur continued.</p>
<p>“Do any of you have a problem with that? Because I don’t and I believe there are a lot of things we don’t know about. Merlin has done his best to protect us, and he is worth more than the rude comment and jokes at his expense. I should have been nicer to him. He did more for me than I could expect of anyone. And I didn’t thank him. He believes he doesn’t deserve a second chance. That’s bullshit. If my timeline is correct, he will arrive here in a few days. And I swear on my honour as king, this time will be different. This time, I will protect him. If you can’t do that, it’s alright. As king, I order you not to tell anyone of Merlin’s secret. But you don’t have to help me. You can leave, live whatever life you want. I won’t judge you. You lived this once before already. You don’t have to do it again.”</p>
<p>Gwen smiled and reached across the table to take Arthur’s hand.</p>
<p>“I would never abandon you or Merlin. It doesn’t matter if I do this as queen or as maid. I’m with you. And I will do what I can to protect Merlin.”</p>
<p>Arthur smiled. He hadn’t expected anything less, but he was glad he could always count on her. He looked at his knights.</p>
<p>Elyan was the first to answer.</p>
<p>“I am not sure what is going on here, but I swore an oath, and I will always be loyal to you. And if Gwen is with you, that only strengthens my resolve.”</p>
<p>Percival gave him a thumbs up, which was great as well. </p>
<p>Leon looked the most conflicted.</p>
<p>“I never expected Merlin to have magic. But after all he has done for us, and especially to you, there is no reason to doubt him. There are people we can save now if we really are in the past. He gave us that chance. He protected us. It’s time to do the same for him. I will keep my guard up, but I see no reason to doubt him.”</p>
<p>Arthur smiled. These were the knights he had chosen. And he had chosen well.</p>
<p>“What should we do now?” Gwen asked. </p>
<p>Arthur sighed. They really needed a plan. </p>
<p>“Let’s see. The most important thing is to protect Merlin. Make sure the future doesn’t repeat itself. We already know what is happening. We can save a lot of lives. For now we act like we always have, go about out jobs, see if anyone else has been sent back. I will try and learn all I can about magic.”</p>
<p>“There is one other thing I’d like to do.” Gwen said. “I would like to help Morgana. She was so frightened when she found out she had magic, and was driven mad by her fear of Uther. I believe with enough support and advice we can save her from herself. I would also like to pick up fighting. I’ve sat back long enough. It’s time I do my part.”</p>
<p>Arthur felt conflicted. But she was right. Morgana had been driven to do horrible things. But she hadn’t done that here. And Mordred hadn’t killed him yet either. He would need to keep an eye on the boy as well. And if she wanted to fight, Arthur already knew he couldn’t stop her.</p>
<p>He nodded.</p>
<p>“And one last thing. Everything here stays between us. If any of this leaks to my father or those that are loyal to him, Merlin will be executed, along with most of us. We need to be careful and stay as close to the original timeline as possible, so we can predict what happens. And don’t tell Merlin we know of his magic. He needs to tell us himself. It’s his choice. But if worse comes to worst, help him hide it. He needs to trust us. Okay?”</p>
<p>His knights nodded.</p>
<p>“Good. From now on I am Prince Arthur again. And only Leon is a knight. Remember what you used to do, and act like it. Let’s go.”</p>
<p>Arthur was determined. Merlin may not believe himself to be a good man, but Arthur would prove him wrong. Merlin deserved everything and more. This time, Arthur would protect him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was ready. He had everything packed and couldn’t wait to start his apprenticeship with Gaius. He was in Camelot. Everything would be great.</p>
<p>There was some sort of commotion in the town square. Merlin made his way towards it when someone grabbed his arm. It was a woman dressed like a servant. She smiled at him.<br/>“Hi, I’m Gwen. You’re new in town, right? Come on, I’ll show you around. They’re just making a big fuss over there; you don’t need to see that. These executions are never nice.”</p>
<p>Executions? Oh boy. That doesn’t sound very good.</p>
<p>“I’m Merlin. Why are they executing people in the middle of the town? Just curious.”</p>
<p>Gwen looked a little uncomfortable. </p>
<p>“Well, under King Uther’s reign magic is forbidden and every magic user will be executed. If you ask me that’s a stupid and outdated and way too severe. Please don’t tell anyone I said that. If the king hears me talk like that, I will lose my job. But yeah, magic is kinda cool. I work at the castle, why are you here Merlin?”</p>
<p>Merlin swallowed. Being a warlock in a town that would immediately execute him. Great. At least Gwen seemed very nice. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.</p>
<p>“I’m looking for Gaius, the court physician. Can you help me find him?”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“Sure, follow me.”</p>
<p>The two of them made their way into the castle, while Gwen continued describing everything they walked past, explaining where things were located and how things worked around here. Gwen stopped in front of a door.</p>
<p>“Here we are. I’m afraid I will have to go now, but I hope I’ll see you around!”</p>
<p>Then she waved and left. As she went around the corner, Merlin knocked and entered the physician’s chamber. At least he hoped that this was actually the physician’s chamber and not a toilet or something. Gwen seemed to nice to trick him.</p>
<p>It was actually a physician’s chamber. At least it looked like one. And there was Gaius. He was balancing on a ladder. He did not balance very well. </p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>A little bit of magic later, Merlin sure hoped the man was senile enough to believe the bed had been there before his fall.</p>
<p>He wasn’t.</p>
<p>So much for not using magic.</p>
<p>Shit. He would die.</p>
<p>(He wouldn’t.)</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The next day he was officially the new apprentice of the court physician. And he wasn’t even executed.</p>
<p>On the way through the castle he bumped into someone while balancing a lot of heavy books. </p>
<p>“Ouch, can’t you see where you are going?”</p>
<p>He looked up at the person he had bumped into. Based on the clothes he was probably someone rich and important. Better not insult him. Even if he looked like a prat. He had a weird smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Can’t you?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Can’t I what?”</p>
<p>“See where you are going.”</p>
<p>Merlin sighed and started picking up books.</p>
<p>“No, I couldn’t, I was carrying books. You didn’t seem very preoccupied. Is it that hard to make way for someone?”</p>
<p>The idiot laughed. Then he bent down and helped Merlin pick up the books.</p>
<p>“Sorry, I was lost in thought. There you go, have fun reading. I’m Arthur by the way.”</p>
<p>Well, at least he apologized and picked up the books. Maybe he wasn’t so bad.</p>
<p>“I’m Merlin. Thanks, but I gotta go.”</p>
<p>He hurried away.</p>
<p>“See you around Merlin!” Arthur shouted after him.</p>
<p>There were some weird people here in Camelot. Nice, but very weird.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It only got weirder. He couldn’t sleep the night because someone kept calling him.</p>
<p>Obviously, the best choice was to follow the magic voice into the dungeon. Alone. With no one who knew where he was. What could go wrong?</p>
<p>Merlin had expected something weird, but he really hadn’t expected a dragon. And now, apparently, he had a destiny. And a prince he needed to protect. His stay in Camelot got better by the minute.</p>
<p>He didn’t even get enough sleep after.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>At least Gaius had allowed him to watch the banquet. He had never seen a banquet with so much food and wine before. It was incredible. They had singers and dancers and knights more servants than people in his hometown. Gwen was there as well, and so was Arthur. Who could have mentioned that he was the prince.</p>
<p>This particular singer sounded especially beautiful. Even if Merlin felt a little tired. But that seemed normal, considering he spent most of the night in a dungeon talking to a dragon.</p>
<p>But when the first person fell head-first into their soup and spiderwebs started to cover the entire area, something didn’t add up. And when the singer threw a knife at the prince, well, that was just horrible etiquette for a guest.</p>
<p>Merlin used his magic to slow the flying knife and pulled Arthur to the ground with him. So far, every interaction between him and Arthur had ended with him on the ground. He sure hoped this wouldn’t be a pattern.</p>
<p>Luckily enough, someone quickly killed the singer, who had grown old way too fast, and the people were awake again.</p>
<p>“What do you think you are doing?”</p>
<p>Merlin looked down to see he was still lying on top of Arthur. That didn’t seem like something a servant should do. He quickly got up and apologized.</p>
<p>Prince Arthur seemed angry.</p>
<p>“You can’t just do that? What if something happened to you? Are you injured?”</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>“I’m fine…are you?” Merlin asked cautiously.</p>
<p>The prince just scoffed.</p>
<p>“Of course I’m fine, I’m the prince and the best knight in the kingdom. You’re just a servant you can’t just jump at a knife, that’s dangerous, don’t do that again!”</p>
<p>Merlin didn’t know what to say. That was not what he was expecting. The king spoke instead.</p>
<p>“Regardless of that Arthur, he saved your life. And he shall be rewarded. Boy, from now on you will be Arthur’s manservant.”</p>
<p>Arthur looked very pleased at that.</p>
<p>Merlin couldn’t believe it. First an apprenticeship, then a destiny, and now he had a job?!?</p>
<p>Didn’t he already have enough on his plate? What would come next? A unicorn asking for help? Maybe a request for a sword? A plague?</p>
<p>But it really didn’t seem like he could decline this. So he just sighed and acted as if this was an actual honour. Gwen winked at him. At least she was happy about this. He didn’t even know how to manservant. Hopefully Arthur had low standards.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Surprisingly, he did. He seemed forgiving of most of Merlin’s mistakes and even corrected and taught him all he needed to know. He even had enough free time to actually help Gaius and learn about medicine.</p>
<p>It was just another day when he sat at the training ground and watched the knights train. Arthur hadn’t exaggerated. He was the best knight. He beat the other knights without much effort. Only Leon seemed to be able to hold his own against him. Not for long though. </p>
<p>Leon was another weird person. He, Gwen’s brother Elyan and someone named Percival had all grabbed him one evening and invited him out for drinks. They even payed for the drinks. They said he seemed like a nice fellow. They were weird. But so was most of Camelot.</p>
<p>He still watched knights beat each other up and sighed whenever they dirtied the armour he would have to clean. Then a man ran towards him.</p>
<p>“Merlin!” he shouted.</p>
<p>Merlin was certain he did not know that man.</p>
<p>“Buddy, please I need your help. I am either dead, drunk or in a fever dream. Please tell me what’s going on.”</p>
<p>Merlin blinked a few times. Being drunk was the most probable answer when he looked at the man. But before he could anything in response, Arthur grabbed the man and threw him over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry Merlin, I’ll deal with this. This is Gwaine and he is drunk. See you later.”</p>
<p>Then he disappeared into the castle.</p>
<p>Merlin just accepted it. Weird things happened. This was Camelot after all.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t take long until Gwaine was a more regular character in his life. Some people just introduced themselves to you and grabbed you along for a drink.</p>
<p>Is this how you make friends?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had taken some time, but Merlin had figured out the most basic of manservant duties. He had to wake up early, do some stuff, it wasn’t actually interesting. Most days were quite boring actually. Sure, the people around here were mostly weird, there was a dragon that annoyed him, and Gwen kept asking him to practice sword fighting with her. He thought it would be more likely to be chased around by the prince, but no, it was his friend chasing him through the halls of the castle, wielding a sword and laughing like a maniac. What had he done to deserve this?</p>
<p>But there was a tournament coming up soon, and Merlin had work to do. There would be a lot of people coming and things needed to be prepared.</p>
<p>Which is why Merlin currently sat with Gaius and looked through their stock, to see if anything needed to be refilled or renewed before the tournament. They were expecting a few hurt knights after all.</p>
<p>Then the door flew open without knocking, which meant Arthur had come to pay a visit. The man had no manners. At least around Merlin. He could keep a surprisingly straight face in front of everyone except a few selected people. Must be something you learned when you are a prince. Then again, Gwen never seemed to be caught with her sword by anyone, so maybe she possessed that gift as well. Merlin himself was lucky if he managed not to trip during a feast.</p>
<p>“What can we do for you, sire?” Gaius asked. </p>
<p>Arthur chuckled. “Ah, you know, I was thinking about snakes recently.”</p>
<p>Gaius frowned. “Snakes, sire?”</p>
<p>“Yes, you know, those long poisonous danger noodles.” Arthur continued.</p>
<p>Merlin nodded. “We know what snakes are.”</p>
<p>Arthur smiled. “Great! Do you have antidotes if a snake happens to appear, say, during the tournament? I mean we expect some foreign guests, maybe they have them as pets.”<br/>“We only have a few snake antidotes sire. And we probably need the particular snake for rarer antidotes. We have a few general ones though. Do you want us…to get more?” Gaius tried his most polite tone, but Merlin could tell he was confused. Then again, so was Merlin. Snakes? Really?</p>
<p>But Arthur just smiled. </p>
<p>“Great, do that. Thanks. Merlin, don’t forget to have my armour ready by tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Do you know if Leon is free? If you want me to get some antidotes, I’ll have to enter deeper parts of the forest and you were the one who forbid me to go there without protection. I can take care of myself; you know.”</p>
<p>That prat only grinned.</p>
<p>“Leon is busy, but you can take Gwen with you. She’s been itching to use her sword; you’ll be safe with her.”</p>
<p>Merlin sighed. A maniac with a sword was exactly what he needed right now.</p>
<p>“How comes you let her train? There are hundreds of noble people who want to be trained by you, and you turn them all down for a servant? She deserves it, but still…”</p>
<p>“Ah Merlin, you still have a lot to learn about Gwen. If she wants something, she gets it. I am way more afraid of her than of those nobles. They can’t to anything to me. But Gwen? She could destroy me. Then again, so could you. I mean if you just stopped waking me up on time, or died my shirts pink, or only put vegetables on my plate, or…no wait I’ll stop giving you ideas. Just do your job please.”</p>
<p>Once more, Merlin sighed. He put his work down and got up. He had a swordswoman and some herbs to find.</p>
<p>At least Gwen seemed happy to finally put her skills to use. </p>
<p>Merlin may have used some magic to lure all animals away from them. For the sake of the animals, of course. The hunting parties needed something to do, after all.</p>
<p>At least Gwen didn’t notice.</p>
<p>Probably.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>With the tournament starting, Merlin could already tell that Arthur would win. He was playing down his skills, but he could toy with his opponents. When did he have the time to perfect his sword fighting like that?</p>
<p>The only opponent who might be able to challenge him was someone called Sir Valiant. He had snakes on his shield. Was that why Arthur wanted to have snake antidotes? No, that couldn’t be.</p>
<p>The tournament progressed smoothly, with only minor injuries, which meant no extra work for Merlin, except for cleaning the armour, and boots, and sharpening the sword…he had enough to do.</p>
<p>As Merlin went to the armoury to collect Arthur’s armour, he heard a hissing sound. A snake? No way. He must be going crazy.</p>
<p>Or was he?</p>
<p>The door opened and Sir Valiant passed through. </p>
<p>“What are you doing here, boy?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Just grabbing the armour, sorry, I’ll leave now.”</p>
<p>And he stumbled. Because of course he did. At least there was no way anyone would see him as a threat.</p>
<p>The next day of the tournament was a bit more interesting. One of the knights had been injured by Sir Valiant. And Merlin managed to properly put on Arthur’s armour. One of these events was slightly more relevant. Ah, well.</p>
<p>“Merlin, look here, you won’t believe this.” </p>
<p>Gaius motioned him to come over to look at the injured knight.</p>
<p>And Merlin didn’t believe it. There were actual snake bites.</p>
<p>“No way. Arthur was right? Does he have magic? Is he a seer? Oh shit.”</p>
<p>Gaius quickly motioned Merlin to shut up.</p>
<p>“No he doesn’t. That would be preposterous. A child of Uther having magic? Hah. It must be a coincidence. But even with the new herbs you found, we can’t cure him. We need the venom of the snake. Do you know where it might be?”</p>
<p>That was when the door was thrown open once again. Merlin expected Arthur, but it was Gwen. So this must actually be important.</p>
<p>“Guys, you won’t believe what I just found in the armoury!”</p>
<p>She held up a severed snake head.</p>
<p>Both Merlin and Gaius just gaped at her.</p>
<p>Gaius got his bearings first.</p>
<p>“Where did you find this?”</p>
<p>Gwen laughed nervously.</p>
<p>“Ah, you know, I just happened to be in the armoury, looking at the swords, and suddenly there was this snake coming out of the shield of Sir Valiant, and so I cut its head off. Here we are.”</p>
<p>Gaius grabbed the snake head and started working on an antidote immediately.</p>
<p>“So I’m not crazy! I did hear the snakes hissing!” Merlin said. “Come on we gotta tell Arthur!”</p>
<p>So he grabbed Gwen and pulled her through the halls of Camelot into Arthur’s chamber. As if to repay the times Arthur had barged in, he didn’t even knock.</p>
<p>Arthur didn’t seem too surprised at that.</p>
<p>“So you are saying that Sir Valiant used magic to bring the snakes on his shield alive and used it to defeat his opponents?”</p>
<p>The two servants nodded. </p>
<p>“That’s stupid. If he can do magic, he should do something a little more inconspicuous. Anyone could have seen the snakes. And in Camelot? Doesn’t he have to feed them? It’s not even that useful. He’s a capable knight he could get far if he didn’t use sorcery. That man is an idiot.”</p>
<p>Merlin hesitated. </p>
<p>“So you believe us?”</p>
<p>Arthur laughed.</p>
<p>“Of course I believe you. I would have believed you if you didn’t bring me a severed snake head. But we still can’t bring this to court.”</p>
<p>“Why not?!?”</p>
<p>Arthur sat down and shrugged.</p>
<p>“Well first of all I may believe you, but my father won’t take the words of servants. Which is stupid, I might add. Second, we don’t have actual proof. Third, I want to fight Sir Valiant and prove I’m a better knight. You’re already making an antidote, aren’t you? It’ll be fine. Either I win and he gets exposed, or I loose and he gets exposed, which means I win by default. This is the easiest way to prove it. Trust me. Maybe the snakes on his shield will just magically come alive during the fight.”</p>
<p>Merlin hesitated.</p>
<p>“Magically come alive you say?”</p>
<p>Then he stormed out of the room.</p>
<p>Gwen and Arthur stared at each other.</p>
<p>“How could we not have noticed this? He needs to be more careful. At least he’s enthusiastic. Don’t forget to tell Elyan to guard the injured knight. I don’t want him to die.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It took Merlin all night, but he finally managed to turn that statue of a dog into a dog. That maybe hadn’t been such a great idea, since now there was a dog in his room. And he was almost late for the tournament. Oops.</p>
<p>Arthur already had his armour on when Merlin arrived at the field. He just shot the servant a questioning look.</p>
<p>“I just hope whatever you did was productive. You’ll clean this armour once we’re done here.”</p>
<p>Merlin couldn’t help but retort: “If you’re such a good knight don’t get it dirty.”</p>
<p>Arthur laughed.</p>
<p>“You know what, maybe you’re right. I’ll try not to get dirty. I like the extra challenge.”</p>
<p>“Please be careful.”</p>
<p>“I always am.”</p>
<p>Even if he wasn’t, Merlin would do his best to protect him. This was his job after all. And his destiny.</p>
<p>The fight started, but it didn’t seem like Merlin was needed at all. Sir Valiant was a good knight, but Arthur was leagues better. Valiant didn’t even have a chance to use his shield. At this rate Arthur would easily win. But Merlin wanted to expose Valiant.</p>
<p>So the next time the knight was close enough, Merlin used the spell he had practised. And the snakes came alive.</p>
<p>The crowd was shocked.</p>
<p>Arthur wasn’t.</p>
<p>In one quick motion he killed first the snakes, and then Valiant, sparing him the fate of being burned at the stake.</p>
<p>It was over quickly.</p>
<p>Merlin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.</p>
<p>Arthur smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up. Glad that that worked out.</p>
<p>The following feast to commemorate Arthur’s victory was light-hearted despite the death of Sir Valiant. Maybe because of it. </p>
<p>Merlin was just glad this was over.</p>
<p>Hopefully not too much crazy stuff like this would happen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://punsandcookiesandwriting.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was supposed to be a regular Sunday morning. Merlin even had his day off. He really, really wanted to sleep in today.</p>
<p>His plans were disrupted by a certain prince taking his blankets away, grabbing Merlin in his pyjamas, throwing him over his shoulder and walking outside, where Sir Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival and Gwen were waiting in full armour.</p>
<p>They didn’t even have to say anything.</p>
<p>Merlin groaned. “Okay, I’m coming, but please let me put some clothes on.”</p>
<p>They were merciful in that regard at least.</p>
<p>“What are we even doing?” Merlin asked Leon, who was most likely to give him an actual answer.</p>
<p>“We are inspecting the sewer system.”</p>
<p>Aha.</p>
<p>“In full gear?”</p>
<p>“You never know what might be down there. Hence, the inspection.”</p>
<p>“Aren’t only knights supposed to do inspections?”</p>
<p>Leon smiled.</p>
<p>“I am a knight.”</p>
<p>Merlin couldn’t believe it.</p>
<p>“Yes, I know, and so is Arthur, but the rest isn’t. They aren’t even trained. Except for Gwen. Or are you?”</p>
<p>That made the rest of the group turn around and eye him suspiciously. I was Gwaine who shrugged and answered.</p>
<p>“Maybe. Maybe not.”</p>
<p>Merlin just accepted it and followed his friends through the stinking sewer. What a time to be alive.</p>
<p>He wasn’t quite sure what he expected, but he knew something would happen. Something always happened if they gathered like this.</p>
<p>He certainly didn’t expect some weird sewer monster to attack them.</p>
<p>He might have panicked a little and used magic.</p>
<p>Maybe.</p>
<p>No one seemed to notice, though.</p>
<p>“Oh my, what a lucky gust of wind that was, here in the sewer.” Arthur said.</p>
<p>“This is how fire usually behaves.” Gwaine added.</p>
<p>“How lucky that this monster didn’t lead to a magical water plague doomed to kill hundreds and that no one used magic to cure someone because that would mean people would be thrown into prison.” Gwen mentioned.</p>
<p>Ah yes. His very normal friends with these very normal things they said.</p>
<p>“I will take a shower. Then I will take another shower. You will find me in my bed but I swear, this time you won’t get me out of it.”</p>
<p>And Merlin swore he would do whatever it takes to stay in bed the rest of the day.</p>
<p>Luckily for him, no one came to yank his blankets away. Even Arthur left him alone. Maybe this had been just a weird dream.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sometimes Merlin didn’t understand his friends. One day they throw him out of bed way too early to hunt a sewer monster, and other days they just leave on a hunting trip without him.</p>
<p>At least Arthur gave him the day off.</p>
<p>Gaius didn’t though. So while his friends spent time together, he was cooped up in his room and learned the various properties of herbs.</p>
<p>They returned later that day, slightly dishevelled, but very satisfied with themselves. They hadn’t caught a single thing. Merlin didn’t know what to say.</p>
<p>The next day was a peace conference, and because Merlin had the luck of a trampled banana peel, one of the servant girls just had to tell him that the chalice was poisoned. Of course.</p>
<p>“Wait Arthur you can’t drink that it’s poisoned!”</p>
<p>Arthur hadn’t even tried to drink it, but just smiled at his servant.</p>
<p>“Nah it’s fine, I’ll drink it.”</p>
<p>Merlin couldn’t believe it. Arthur usually believed him.</p>
<p>That was when Sir Leon grabbed the chalice out of Arthur’s hands.</p>
<p>“Nope very bad idea sir, I’ll drink it.”</p>
<p>Before the chalice came near his lips, Gwen took it.</p>
<p>“No no no, I will drink that.”</p>
<p>If Merlin didn’t know any better, he would say that his friends were playing hot potato with the privilege to drink out of the poisoned chalice.</p>
<p>“Stop this at once!”</p>
<p>Uther’s voice echoed through the halls. At least they seemed a little guilty now.</p>
<p>“I don’t know what’s going on, but if that servant says the chalice is poisoned, he will be the one to prove that theory. Tell me boy. Are you ready to die for your prince?”</p>
<p>Merlin swallowed. He didn’t know what scared him more. The fact that Uther would willingly kill him, or that he would willingly kill himself for Arthur.</p>
<p>At least his friends hat put up a fight.</p>
<p>That was good enough for him.</p>
<p>“I am.”</p>
<p>He took the chalice and drank a few sips, much to the horror of his friends. He smiled at them, feeling nothing at first. Then his insides burned and the world became darkness around him.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>“He doesn’t have long. To save him we need this specific flower. But it…”</p>
<p>Arthur interrupted him before he could continue.</p>
<p>“Oh my, what a coincidence. We just happened to come by that flower during our hunting trip yesterday. How lucky. And I have it with me right now. Isn’t that great.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for Merlin to wake up. Maybe he died. Maybe he would see his grandma.</p>
<p>But when he opened his eyes, he saw Arthur hovering over him. The rest of his friends had assembled around the table as well. Which was impressive, considering the small space.<br/>“How long have you been here? What happened?”</p>
<p>Arthur scowled at him.</p>
<p>“How dare you drink that! What if he hadn’t managed to heal you? You are not allowed to put yourself into any more danger, understood? Your safety is first priority!”</p>
<p>His friends just nodded.</p>
<p>Merlin couldn’t believe what he heard.</p>
<p>“No? It isn’t? You are the prince and the…well, you are the first priority and I am willing to die for you.”</p>
<p>The anger in Arthur’s face was gone, and just for a moment Merlin saw sadness. A deep-seated grief that could only come with the loss of someone very close to you. But it was quickly hidden behind a façade again.</p>
<p>“Well, you are still my servant and I order you to do your best to stay out of harm’s way.”</p>
<p>Merlin saw this was a losing battle. And as much as he hated lying to his friends, he needed to do this. Protecting Arthur was his destiny. And not once had Arthur proven himself as anything less than the Once and Future king that would bring back magic. And Merlin would do anything to make that dream a reality.</p>
<p>“I promise.”</p>
<p>It sounded hollow, even to him.</p>
<p>Arthur shook his head.</p>
<p>“One day, we will make you understand how important you really are to us.”</p>
<p>Then he left.</p>
<p>Gwen smiled at him.</p>
<p>“You should rest some more. We’ll leave you alone now. See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>She pulled the other’s along and Merlin was left alone. Something didn’t feel right about this. They weren’t supposed to care about him this much. Why would they? He was just Merlin after all.</p>
<p>He tried to rest, but his dreams were haunted. They would leave him if they knew. He didn’t want to be alone again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://punsandcookiesandwriting.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another day, and once again Merlin was out doing work. Collect these herbs, Merlin. Wash my boots, Merlin. Bring magic back to Camelot, Merlin.</p>
<p>As if he had nothing better to do. He even heard there was some monster roaming around. Then again, this was Camelot. There was always some monster roaming around. No need to worry about it now.</p>
<p>Except, of course, when said monster tried to attack you.</p>
<p>A griffin, to be exact.</p>
<p>Lucky for him, as lucky as you can be in this situation, there was someone to pull him out of trouble.</p>
<p>The man looked at him expectantly.</p>
<p>Merlin stared back, unimpressed.</p>
<p>The man’s confidence waivered. He suddenly looked as if all hope was lost.</p>
<p>Merlin felt a little guilty. He usually didn’t inspire such hopelessness in people without even introducing himself. Did he look that hopeless?</p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Merlin. Thank you for saving me.”</p>
<p>The man just nodded.</p>
<p>“And you are…?” Merlin inquired.</p>
<p>“Lancelot.”</p>
<p>He didn’t seem like a talkative person. Well, Merlin could talk for the both of them.</p>
<p>“You don’t happen to be on your way to Camelot? I was just about to go back myself. I’ve been gathering herbs and then that thing just attacked. Can you believe it? Right in the middle of the forest. What is it with monsters and wizards and witches anyways? Does Camelot have some sort of spell that attracts evil? Maybe I have a spell that attracts evil. As in cast on me, not that I could do magic, haha, no that would be stupid to be in Camelot as a warlock. Where was I? Ah, yes. I think Arthur may have some evil spell cast on him I mean everyone wants to kill him even though he is such a nice guy. It’s Uther they should try to kill, really. If magic were to kill Arthur that would just make things worse. Oh look, we’re here.”</p>
<p>Lancelot didn’t seem too impressed with the view. Then again, nothing seemed to faze the guy. Maybe he had something else in mind.</p>
<p>Merlin just tugged him along. Commoners couldn’t be knights, but with the people Arthur trained in not-so-secret, Lancelot would fit right in. He seemed like he would make a good knight. </p>
<p>And Arthur was smiling and waving at them, so Lancelot seemed to make a good first impression, just based on appearances.</p>
<p>“Arthur, this is Lancelot. I found him in the woods.”</p>
<p>Arthur stared down Lancelot with scrutiny. Lancelot did the same. Merlin wasn’t sure what to make of this staring contest. </p>
<p>Arthur blinked first.</p>
<p>“So, Lancelot…why are you here?”</p>
<p>Lancelot shrugged.</p>
<p>“Just passing by.”</p>
<p>Arthur nodded.</p>
<p>“I see. Say, um, does the veil between words mean anything to you?”</p>
<p>Lancelot flinched. Then he looked at Arthur, then at Merlin, then back at Arthur. He started stuttering.</p>
<p>“What? But he isn’t… I thought...”</p>
<p>Arthur just nodded sympathetically and grabbed Lancelot, throwing him over his shoulder.</p>
<p>Then he turned to Merlin.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, I’ll talk with him. He’s just in shock. I’m sure you will make great friends once he gets his bearings.”</p>
<p>Merlin nodded. He was way too used to Arthur just slinging people over his shoulder and carrying them off. He himself was often the victim. It was nice to see a newcomer be abducted as well. That seemed very fair.</p>
<p>Gwen made her way over to Merlin, smiling.</p>
<p>“I am so glad Lancelot is here as well. How did you two meet?”</p>
<p>Merlin shrugged.</p>
<p>“Oh, I forgot to say. We were attacked by a griffin.”</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>Some uncomfortable silence.</p>
<p>Then Gwen grabbed Merlin by the shoulders.</p>
<p>“YOU WERE WHAT?!?”</p>
<p>She proceeded to check him all over for injuries and brought the other not-knights-but-still-training-here-regularly over.</p>
<p>Merlin had a hard time convincing them that everything was alright. They only seemed to accept that when he told them that he had been saved by Lancelot.</p>
<p>They seemed to have an awful lot of respect for someone they never met before.</p>
<p>At least they wouldn’t roll him into a burrito blanket again.</p>
<p>Sometimes Merlin even took refuge in Morgana’s chamber since no one seemed to look for him there. Morgana didn’t mind the company, as long as he was quiet. And since Merlin came there for peace and quiet and even brought snacks, that seemed like a perfect arrangement.</p>
<p>The next day, before breakfast, Lancelot visited him. He apologized for his rude behaviour and asked to be friends. Well, who was Merlin to decline that?</p>
<p>Maybe getting attacked by monsters in forests was a good way to make friends.</p>
<p>At a meeting that Arthur dragged him to, they discussed the danger of the griffin. Merlin knew that it could only be killed with the help of magic, so no matter how dangerous it seemed, he would make sure to join the party that hunted it.</p>
<p>The so-called party on consisted of Arthur, Leon, and Lancelot in the end. Merlin would make sure to come along this time.</p>
<p>“Let me come along. I can help! Please Arthur.”</p>
<p>Arthur shook his head.</p>
<p>“It’s too dangerous. Stay here, we’ll be back before evening.”</p>
<p>No, they needed him. Merlin couldn’t accept this.</p>
<p>“You always say you are the best night in the realm. So the safest place for me should be with you. You can’t keep me locked here forever. I can take care of myself.”</p>
<p>At least at that Arthur seemed a little guilty. But Merlin was tired of being left out. He didn’t need their protection. They needed his. Especially today.</p>
<p>Lancelot already proved that he would be a good friend.</p>
<p>“I think we should bring him along sire.”</p>
<p>Arthur scowled.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you hear what we were discussing yesterday? Did you lose some braincells while you were dead?”</p>
<p>Dead?</p>
<p>Lancelot crossed his arms and actually stood up to the prince.</p>
<p>“I did hear, and I do agree, and I have no idea what dying did to my head, but Merlin is right. We might need his…luck…to defeat the griffin. In fact I’m sure we need it. Because I needed it…before…”</p>
<p>Merlin had no idea what to make of this conversation, but Arthur seemed to get it. And even better, he agreed to let Merlin come along. Finally. Took them long enough.<br/>A quick location spell later and Merlin tried to inconspicuously lead the group to the griffin. They wouldn’t need him, pft. He made everything easier. Magic was awesome. Why didn’t people realize that?</p>
<p>The griffin was just up ahead.</p>
<p>The knights readied their swords and Merlin got ready to cast a spell. Just one of their swords needed to hit, and Merlin could give it the little push to defeat the griffin.</p>
<p>The knights worked together as if they had been a unit for years. And in the end, it was Lancelot whose sword pierced the beast’s chest and killed it. With a little magical help.<br/>No one was injured, which was always good. Now they just needed to return safely.</p>
<p>Arthur and Leon walked in front, and Lancelot and Merlin walked in the back.</p>
<p>“So, Merlin. You don’t happen to know why my sword could suddenly do damage to that griffin.”</p>
<p>Merlin started sweating.</p>
<p>“No…why would I?”</p>
<p>Lancelot continued very nonchalant.</p>
<p>“Because that does seem like magic.”</p>
<p>Merlin held his breath, and Lancelot continued.</p>
<p>“And since that magic saved all our lives, that’s probably a good thing. And if you were, say, a warlock, I would promise to keep your secret safe and that you can talk to me if you need anything.”</p>
<p>Merlin nodded. It was all he could do to not burst into tears and sing songs of gratitude praising Lancelot.</p>
<p>“Thank you…hypothetically.”</p>
<p>Lancelot laughed.</p>
<p>Merlin sure hoped that Arthur and Leon hadn’t listened into the conversation. But since they didn’t turn around to arrest him, it was probably alright.</p>
<p>He was just glad he had a friend he could trust with his secret.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://punsandcookiesandwriting.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin was not having a good time. Morgana had gotten sick, and nothing Gaius did could make her feel better. Merlin hated it. Now his only sane friend was sick. And his not-sane friends weren’t helping him feel any better by being worried just as much.</p>
<p>Uther said he trusted Gaius, but with every passing day Morgana wasn’t getting better, he seemed to lose that trust. And now a new physician had appeared and he was hellbent on replacing Gaius. </p>
<p>Arthur didn’t like the new physician. Gwen didn’t like him either. The not-knights-plus-Leon kept their distance and sent hateful glances, so Merlin was sure they didn’t like him either. If all of his currently awake friends didn’t like the guy and he tried to kick Gaius out, well, Merlin didn’t have a hard time making a decision. Especially since Arthur did his best to assure his father to keep Gaius here.</p>
<p>Merlin really appreciated that.</p>
<p>“Hey Merlin.”</p>
<p>He turned around to see Arthur walk up to him.</p>
<p>“So I’ve been wondering. You are Gaius apprentice after all. Maybe you could take a look at Morgana on your own. For a…unique perspective. I’ll make sure no one comes in. Just, you know, maybe there’s something you can do.”</p>
<p>That did sound a little suspicious. The only thing Merlin could do that Gaius couldn’t really do was magic and it’s not like he knew a magic diagnosis spell.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>He did have a magic book.</p>
<p>And he hasn’t finished reading it.</p>
<p>It was better than nothing.</p>
<p>“I’ll get back to you Arthur. Just have to look something up.”</p>
<p>Arthur smiled.</p>
<p>“You know where to find me.”</p>
<p>Merlin made his way back to his room and instantly buried his face in the magic book Gaius had given it to him. He was a physician, so surely there must be some medicinal spells in here.</p>
<p>He combed the book for a few hours, and finally, he got lucky. A spell that might be able to help him.</p>
<p>Arthur was already waiting for him, and Merlin trusted him to keep everyone out. He was weird in that way.</p>
<p>Merlin spoke the spell and waited. And waited.</p>
<p>And then a bug crawled out of Morgana’s ear. </p>
<p>He might have yelped and stepped on it.</p>
<p>That had been in Morgana’s ear? Ew. Poor Morgana. He would bring her hot chocolate once this was over.</p>
<p>He made his way out of the door.</p>
<p>“She should be better now. I hope.”</p>
<p>Arthur smiled. “I’m sure you did fine Merlin. Thanks. I knew I could count on you.”</p>
<p>Merlin may or may not have blushed at that compliment. Who could tell?</p>
<p>Based on Arthur’s snort, he could tell, but kindly didn’t comment on it further. Merlin just retreated to his room.</p>
<p>The next day the other physician had disappeared under mysterious circumstances and Merlin had the feeling that his not-sane friends had something to do with it. But he didn’t mind. He didn’t like the man either, after all. And seeing how his sane friend was getting better, he decided to pay Morgana a visit.</p>
<p>They had declared her healthy again, but put her on bedrest for another day just to be sure. And being the physician’s apprentice, it wouldn’t be weird if he visited Morgana now. Then again, he did pop by at weird intervals at Morgana’s place and no one minded…yet.</p>
<p>So he decided to bring her a little soup and the sweets he had mentally promised for getting the bug out of her head.</p>
<p>He knocked and let himself in after Morgana answered. She still looked a little sick, but that was to be expected.</p>
<p>“Hey Merlin. Fleeing from Gwen and Arthur again?”</p>
<p>Merlin chuckled.</p>
<p>“Not today. I’m here to visit you. You’re my friend as well, I wanted to check up on you. Brought you some snacks.”</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>“Thanks. I really appreciate it.”</p>
<p>Morgana took the plate out of Merlin’s hands and asked him to sit down. She took a sip of hot chocolate and fixed Merlin with a stare.</p>
<p>“What?” He said, defensively.</p>
<p>“Have I ever told you how I feel about magic?”</p>
<p>Merlin froze, but didn’t dare interrupt her. </p>
<p>“You know how Uther always says how bad magic is and everything. I learned not to take what he says at face value. So as long as someone with magic uses it for good, I don’t see why it should be evil. It’s like a knife. It depends on who uses it.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know what to say to that. Could he really believe that Uther’s ward, one of the most influential people in Camelot, didn’t mind that he had magic? And why would she say that to him? </p>
<p>Morgana continued; a kind look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Thank you for helping me Merlin. You are a true friend. I trust you. And I promise to protect you and your secret.”</p>
<p>Merlin tried to hold back tears. Maybe he wasn’t as alone in Camelot as he thought.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Morgana had been so composed on that day. A stark difference to the frantic woman who knocked on Merlin’s door while he was still half asleep.</p>
<p>“Merlin wake up we have to talk!”</p>
<p>Gaius let her in.</p>
<p>“My lady, how may we help you?”</p>
<p>She made a shooing motion.</p>
<p>“Hush Gaius, go take a walk or something, hunt a chicken, find a long-lost lover, I don’t care. Just leave us alone for a minute.”</p>
<p>Gaius was very confused, but he did obey. By the time he had grumpily closed the door, Merlin seemed halfway awake and hopefully presentable.</p>
<p>“Finally! Merlin you gotta help me with magic!”</p>
<p>At that Merlin jolted awake. He checked if the doors and windows were closed and led her into his room, which offered a bit more privacy.</p>
<p>“What happened to your subtlety? You can’t just go screaming this around!”</p>
<p>Morgana took Merlin by the shoulders and shook him. How rude. He was already awake.</p>
<p>“Sorry but I think I might have magic too and I’m just freaking out a little.”</p>
<p>Merlin huffed.</p>
<p>“Yeah a little.”</p>
<p>Then he did a double take.</p>
<p>“Wait what?!?”</p>
<p>The next few minutes were just the two of them shaking each other, panicking, and pacing along the floor.</p>
<p>Then Merlin shook his head decisively.</p>
<p>“Okay, tell me everything.”</p>
<p>Morgana nodded.</p>
<p>“I have prophetic vision and I might have accidently set something on fire. Well, the fireplace. That’s supposed to be on fire, but not like that. I had to lie to Gwen. To Gwen! Can you believe it?”</p>
<p>Merlin nodded in contemplation. “Yeah, that’s bad. I wouldn’t know what to say to her either. She’s insane.”</p>
<p>Morgana nodded.</p>
<p>“She’s awesome, but insane. Then again, I feel like half the castle is…”</p>
<p>They stared at each other for a while, before bursting out laughing.</p>
<p>“So, what do we do about this?” She asked.</p>
<p>Merlin just shrugged.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell you what I know. In secret of course. We might want to meet the dragon.”</p>
<p>Morgana stared at him.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“There’s a dragon?”</p>
<p>“Yeah Kilgharrah. He’s a bit grumpy, but overall really nice actually. He lives under the castle. Then again, he has been a bit weird lately…”</p>
<p>Morgana just nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah sure, why not. Sure. Let’s go visit the dragon under the castle in the kingdom that forbids magic. Sounds like fun.”</p>
<p>Merlin smiled. </p>
<p>“Exactly!”</p>
<p>Morgana just shook her head in frustration. Then again, she had nothing better to do and wanted some answers.</p>
<p>Night came around quickly, with both Merlin and Morgana having their duties to fulfil. Merlin led her down the stairs, and Morgana wondered at the tunnels underneath the castle.<br/>Kilgharrah huffed when he saw them coming.</p>
<p>“Of course. I should have seen this coming.”</p>
<p>Merlin frowned.</p>
<p>“You should have seen what coming?”</p>
<p>Kilgharrah shook his head.</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter, young warlock. Why have you come?”</p>
<p>Morgana stepped forward.</p>
<p>“I am Morgana. I believe I have magic; I have come for answers.”</p>
<p>The dragon exhaled slowly, letting out a few sparks.</p>
<p>“I cannot give you answers, child. I will not tell you of prophecies or destinies. And I will try to remain from being cryptic. But I cannot give you all the answers as well.”<br/>Merlin’s frown deepened.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Kilgharrah sat down and sighed once more.</p>
<p>“I got a few visitors some time ago. They told me things even I had a hard time understanding. But things have been revealed to me. In exchange, I cannot give you prophecies, or destinies, or danger. I can only offer advice. Advice so you are not in any danger. And I promised to treat those with a horribly rude and backstabbing future nice as well. I quote: ‘You already failed once when you tried your way, let’s do this differently.’”</p>
<p>Morgana whispered to Merlin.</p>
<p>“What does he mean?”</p>
<p>Merlin shrugged.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, he’s usually cryptic, not weird. Maybe he caught whatever Arthur and Gwen have.”</p>
<p>The dragon cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“It means, child, that I will help you with your magic.”</p>
<p>The two friends smiled.</p>
<p>“Cool!”</p>
<p>Kilgharrah sighed. He had made a promise, and he would keep it. Merlin had gotten himself some good friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin knew something was wrong the moment Arthur returned home with two guests. Aulfric and Sophia, they were called. Aulfric looked like a frail wind would blow him over. Sophia looked like a pretty young lady who suddenly came from afar and was in need of help and shelter. That in itself was suspicious. But what tipped Merlin off most was that Arthur followed Sophia around like a lovesick puppy. Gwaine, who had accompanied Arthur, looked like he would have a stomach-ache if he continued to hold in his laughter.<br/>

Merlin did not like it. He did not like the newcomers. It was way too suspicious. They felt weird to him.</p>
<p>He wanted to tell someone. He turned to Gwen, who was in a discussion with Lancelot, while both of them looked at Arthur disappointed.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe that idiot would make the same mistake again! Look at him! He has no idea what’s happening!” Gwen whispered. Not quiet enough for Merlin though.</p>
<p>Lancelot shook his head as well.</p>
<p>“He knew it was a set-up. He still had to play the hero, even though he knew. That’s what you get for being a righteous king all the time.”</p>
<p>Gwen sighed.</p>
<p>“I won’t help him with this one. It’s his fault. Just make sure he has a chaperone everywhere he goes. It won’t be fun for him, but it will be fun for us. Maybe we can turn this into a lecture. He will have to learn someday. If almost drowning isn’t enough, maybe humiliating him will work.”</p>
<p>That was the moment Gwen turned around to see Merlin listening in.</p>
<p>“Oh hi Merlin, there is nothing suspicious here, how are you?”</p>
<p>Lancelot made a weird move as if positioning himself in front of him so he couldn’t see Arthur.  He smiled.</p>
<p>“So, Merlin, since you are Arthur’s servant, why don’t you step it up a notch? Stay with him for a long time while Sophia is here. Like, always. All the time. You can do that right?”</p>
<p>Merlin looked at the prince who had given him a job and thus stolen all his free time. He was specifically instructed to ruin his day and if Lancelot said it like that, well, how could he decline?</p>
<p>He gave a devilish grin.</p>
<p>“I can do that.”</p>
<p>Gwen smiled and grabbed Lancelot. They left in a hurry who knows where.</p>
<p>Merlin still hadn’t told anyone of his suspicions. Since the in-all-ways-but-legal-knights would probably not be of help here and Gaius usually trusted other old men, his only option was Morgana. Which wasn’t a bad option. She was his best option, as usually.</p>
<p>Morgana seemed she had something to tell him as well as he dragged her out of her chambers.</p>
<p>“So I had this weird dream last night that some woman would drown Arthur. Now usually I would call that just a dream and a delusion, but then again you taught me about magic and stuff so this might actually happen.”</p>
<p>Great. Another problem to deal with.</p>
<p>“What did she look like?” Merlin asked.</p>
<p>Morgana pointed ahead.</p>
<p>“That’s her.”</p>
<p>She pointed at Sophia. Because of course he did. At least their two problems turned out to be one big problem. It was time for a strategy meeting.</p>
<p>The meeting, which lasted all of five minutes since all parties agreed quickly, concluded that Arthur, Sophia and Aulfric would be watched at all times, if possible. Inconspicuous. Merlin knew his friends were as subtle as an elephant in a porcelain store, but he had to try.</p>
<p>It did not take long for Arthur to figure out what was happening. He, of course, hadn’t been included in the strategy meeting. He figured out very early that he wouldn’t be left alone, especially not with Sophia.</p>
<p>Merlin thought his excuse to sleep in Arthur’s room so he could wake up later and still do his duties had been a good one. He regretted it when he heard the prince snore. What you sacrificed for your friends. Maybe Sophia should sleep here. At least she wouldn’t stay long then.</p>
<p>It took only one more day for Arthur to finally complain, with a bit of encouragement from Sophia. It was Gwaine (and Merlin of course) who were chaperoning right now.</p>
<p>“Leave me alone.” It was more of a grumble. Arthur could summon way more authority if he wanted to.</p>
<p>Gwaine just smiled at him. “No.”</p>
<p>Sophia stared. Arthur put a hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. “I order to leave me alone.” He really should know better then to try and order Gwaine around.</p>
<p>Gwaine just laughed in his face. </p>
<p>“Haha nope.”</p>
<p>Arthur looked shocked, then angry. </p>
<p>“You dare disrespect your prince? You’re fired!”</p>
<p>Gwaine, still smiling, just shrugged. </p>
<p>“You don’t employ me.”</p>
<p>Arthur paused.</p>
<p>“I don’t?” </p>
<p>“I’m here of my own free will.”</p>
<p>“Why would you do that?”</p>
<p>“I ask myself the same question every day.”</p>
<p>Merlin listened to his two friends bicker, while he watched Sophia. She looked awfully offended at not being able to spend time alone with Arthur. Who in their right mind would want to spend time alone with Arthur?</p>
<p>At least today, Arthur conceded. Gwaine and Merlin kept merrily trailing after the oblivious Arthur and grumpy Sophia. It was kind of fun. Arthur behave so silly, Merlin had blackmail material for years.</p>
<p>He was kicked out of Arthur’s rooms though. Not by Arthur. By Gaius. The traitor.</p>
<p>And of course, it was that very night that Morgana stormed into his room.</p>
<p>“Merlin, I think it’s happening now, come on, we gotta go.”</p>
<p>At least Morgana had the authority to just waltz out of Camelot without people questioning her much. That certainly made the trip to the lake easier.</p>
<p>It was a beautiful lake. Sadly, the view was tainted by Arthur being drowned.</p>
<p>Merlin, being a good friend, couldn’t let that happen. He had a very magic epic duel with the (suspicion confirmed) evil old man while Morgana, the better swimmer and for now worse magician, rescued Arthur.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for the two Sidhes to realize they had lost.</p>
<p>“But we just wanted to return home and be immortal!” They whined. Merlin didn’t care. He was sleep-deprived.</p>
<p>“So you decide to throw the rest of your mortal life away in a futile attempt for that?”</p>
<p>They nodded.</p>
<p>Merlin shook his head.</p>
<p>“I don’t have the patience for this. You obviously care about your life since you want to have so much of it. Well you can’t. Deal with it. None of us is immortal.”</p>
<p>Aulfric frowned. “But you are…”</p>
<p>Merlin interrupted him.</p>
<p>“Nope, don’t wanna hear it. Listen up. I am not above murder, especially now. Don’t tempt me. If you want to live, swear a binding oath to never return to Camelot or harm a human being in any way. That’s the best offer I can give you.”</p>
<p>They stared at him in shock. Merlin was tired, which made him grumpy. A bit.</p>
<p>It proved useful today.</p>
<p>The two Sidhes nodded and agreed, swore a binding oath, and scuttled into the woods.</p>
<p>Morgana had watched the whole interaction from the sidelines. Arthur was asleep, but he seemed fine.</p>
<p>“You weren’t really gonna kill them?” Morgana asked hesitantly.</p>
<p>Merlin shuddered.</p>
<p>“Gods, no. I was bluffing so much. If they hadn’t taken that oath, I’m really not sure what I would have done.”</p>
<p>Arthur spared him from an embarrassing silence by waking up.</p>
<p>“What? Where? Who?”</p>
<p>Merlin looked at the prince. It had been his fault that Merlin was awake at night and had been on constant alert for the past few days. He felt no remorse or pity.</p>
<p>“You were, uhm, sleepwalking. Anyways. Gwen is going to kill you.”</p>
<p>Arthur looked at him in question. Then he noticed his soaked clothes. Then he looked at the lake. He turned white as a sheet.</p>
<p>“Shit.”</p>
<p>“Yep.” Merlin agreed.</p>
<p>“Please, Merlin I swear I will do anything you want, don’t tell Gwen.”</p>
<p>Merlin shook his head. It was too late.</p>
<p>“Sorry. What flowers do you want at your funeral?”</p>
<p>Arthur stared in shock, then turned to Morgana. He didn’t even have to ask.</p>
<p>“Forget it. We were dragged out here in the middle of the night because of you. You deserve that.”</p>
<p>The prince of Camelot lowered his head in defeat. It had been his fault.</p>
<p>The three of them returned to Camelot.</p>
<p>Gwen was waiting at the gates, dressed in full combat gear. The illegal-knights plus legal-knight were behind her. They had all crossed their arms and stared at Arthur in disapproval.</p>
<p>Arthur tried to hide behind Morgana. It didn’t work.</p>
<p>Gwen came closer and smiled at Merlin and Morgana.</p>
<p>“Thank you for bringing him back. Since you were up all night you deserve to rest. Go to sleep, don’t worry we’ll take care of Arthur.”</p>
<p>Arthur gave Merlin one last pleading look.</p>
<p>Merlin ignored him. </p>
<p>He slept really well the rest of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://punsandcookiesandwriting.tumblr.com/">my tumblr</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once again, Merlin found himself in trouble. Of course he did. Was it Wednesday already? This time he had telepathically received a call for help from a young druid boy. After a few shenanigans, he was safely hidden in Morgana’s chambers.</p>
<p>Safe from Uther, who wanted to execute the boy and anyone who might harbour him. As you do.</p>
<p>Merlin wondered. Would Arthur help him? Did he want to risk that? He trusted Arthur with his life…but not with someone else’s. He couldn’t make that decision.</p>
<p>Apparently, Arthur made that decision for him.</p>
<p>Only a few hours after the search for the boy had begun Arthur stormed into Morgana’s room.</p>
<p>He scrutinized the druid boy. His face looked very serious. Merlin had rarely seen him like that. This was serious.</p>
<p>Arthur shook himself out of the trance he had brought upon the room.</p>
<p>“Mordred, there you are. Come on, let’s get you some proper clothes!”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>It was Morgana who asked that question out loud.</p>
<p>Arthur just grinned.</p>
<p>“Well, the knights decided to adopt him. He’ll do fine, don’t worry.”</p>
<p>“The legal or the illegal-plus-Leon knights?” Merlin asked.</p>
<p>Arthur laughed.</p>
<p>“The competent ones, who do you think? Now come on, I’m sure I had some clothes prepared.”</p>
<p>Merlin knew better than to stand in Arthur’s way when he wanted something. And seeing how he didn’t want to burn the boy, (who was apparently named Mordred; however Arthur knew that) at the stake, it seemed fine. </p>
<p>Right?</p>
<p>Just an hour later Merlin found himself at the training grounds, with the respected-and-competent-but-not-legal-knights teaching Mordred how to wield a sword. It was surreal.<br/>Because Merlin was as lucky as an over-watered cactus, it just so happened that Uther crossed the training grounds, probably looking for Arthur. </p>
<p>He hadn’t noticed Mordred yet.</p>
<p>“Son, I have bad news. The druid we have captured has escaped.”</p>
<p>Arthur frowned. He turned to Gwen. She nodded and shrugged. In other words, yes, she helped the druid escape, should she not have?</p>
<p>Arthur did a wriggly motion with his hand. It meant the timing was bad.</p>
<p>Gwen nodded and looked apologetic.</p>
<p>Arthur nodded back and shrugged. It couldn’t be helped now. Then he gave a thumbs up. What she did was right.</p>
<p>Merlin could sadly follow his friend’s weird communication. Uther, for the good of all people present except for himself, could not.</p>
<p>Arthur turned back to his father.</p>
<p>“Those are bad news indeed. But I guess we can stop the search then.”</p>
<p>Uther looked very offended at the mere suggestion.</p>
<p>“How dare you! There is still a druid loose in Camelot. Even if he is a little boy just like that!”</p>
<p>Uther pointed at Mordred.</p>
<p>Mordred smiled and waved.</p>
<p>Uther nodded to himself.</p>
<p>There was silence for a few moments.</p>
<p>“Wait a minute! The druid boy! There! Arrest him!”</p>
<p>Ah well, they could have hoped.</p>
<p>The knights-in-training-even-if-its-not-official knew how to be spontaneous and stepped up to protect their newest member.</p>
<p>“He is my little brother.” Gwaine, Percival and Lancelot said at the same time.</p>
<p>Another few seconds of silence, only filled with the sound of a face palm coming from Gwen’s direction.</p>
<p>Uther just stared.</p>
<p>It was up to an actual adult and responsible person to diffuse the situation.</p>
<p>“They jest sire. Mordred is the son of an old friend of mine who lived on the countryside and recently died of an illness. The others just adored him so much that they immediately adopted him as their new little brother. I wanted to make him a squire one day, in memory of his father of course who was an honourable man, so we showed him the glory of Camelot.”</p>
<p>Uther glared at Leon with scrutiny.</p>
<p>Leon stared back, politely.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Uther asked.</p>
<p>“I would never lie to you, sire.” Leon lied.</p>
<p>Uther seemed satisfied with that answer. He turned around and walked away.</p>
<p>Once he was out of sight, the group exhaled a breath of relief.</p>
<p>They were immediately stared down by Morgana and Gwen and reprimanded for being idiots. Except for Leon, who was relieved of cleaning duty for a week. That seemed fair.<br/>Merlin turned to Mordred.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Camelot, I guess. Congratulations. I would usually say it won’t get worse than this, but I really can’t make any promises. You can go home if you wish to, of course.”</p>
<p>Mordred shook his head.</p>
<p>“I think I’m right where I need to be. Arthur convinced me of that. I will protect you, Emrys.”</p>
<p>Merlin thought it was adorable how this little kid wanted to protect him in earnest. He seemed so proud of his task.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>“Please call me Merlin. I’ll do my best to not need protection.”</p>
<p>Mordred nodded and picked up the practice sword he had been handed earlier. He started practicing. It was adorable.</p>
<p>Another day, another crisis averted. And another person to make his life more insane.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Arthur was celebrating his coming of age, and Merlin was happy to celebrate with him. Sure, most of the time the prince didn’t act like an adult, but surely that would change now. Hopefully.</p>
<p>The worst part was that Merlin could tell that Arthur was nervous about something. Not only him. The pseudo-knights+1 were nervous as well. And if that wasn’t as foreboding as any of Morgana’s dreams, then Merlin would eat a broom.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to eat a broom, he knew where they were used, but he was still willing to take that bet. Morgana had frowned at his observation, but promised to keep an eye out.<br/>It didn’t take long. Some knight dressed in black appeared in front of the whole court and threw his gauntlet in Arthur’s direction. Uther tried to hold him back, but Arthur leaped before the knight trying to pick it off the ground, rolled while grabbing it and smiled when he landed.</p>
<p>“Haha!” he said, pumping his fist in the air.</p>
<p>Uther stared at him.</p>
<p>Arthur looked around and coughed. He regained his composure.</p>
<p>“I mean, umm, I accept your challenge Sir Tr- mysterious knight.”</p>
<p>The knight turned around without a word and left. Merlin watched as Gwen facepalmed and Uther started reprimanding Arthur for his youthful arrogance. The prince took it in stride.</p>
<p>After the celebration’s rather abrupt end, Arthur caught Merlin and pulled him aside.</p>
<p>“So, Merlin, I have a bad feeling about this guy. I think I recognized Sir Tristan de Bois, but surely that can’t be since he’s dead. But just in case, you don’t happen to have a sword lying around that could kill the undead?”</p>
<p>Another reasonable request from his friend. Which self-respecting servant didn’t have a sword lying around that could kill the undead?</p>
<p>“I’ll ask around.” Merlin said. He also had a bad feeling about the knight, so maybe the dragon would know something about that. It couldn’t hurt to ask.</p>
<p>The dragon seemed to be expecting him.</p>
<p>“Let me guess, you need a sword forged in dragon breath to defeat an undead creature.”</p>
<p>Merlin frowned.</p>
<p>“If that works, sure.”</p>
<p>The dragon eyed him suspiciously.</p>
<p>“What do you mean if it works? Did you not come down here to ask me to forge you a sword?”</p>
<p>He did not, but now that seemed like a great plan.</p>
<p>“No, I just wanted to know if you had any idea on how to defeat the knight. But if you say that works, would you do it?”</p>
<p>Kilgharrah let out a bit of smoke.</p>
<p>“Whatever. Just make sure no one but Arthur wields it. Tell Arthur that too, it’s important. Now give me the sword.”</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>“What sword?”</p>
<p>“Well surely you brought some sort of sword down here if you want me to forge it?”</p>
<p>Merlin turned his pockets inside-out, as if to show that he didn’t hide a sword in there.</p>
<p>“But if you want to forge a sword, wouldn’t you need some metal? And, you know, a place to forge it? I doubt I can sneak you through town into Gwen’s house.”</p>
<p>Kilgharrah stared at Merlin dumbfounded. Then he shook his head.</p>
<p>“Just bring me a sword please. Make it a good one, I don’t want to waste my breath on an ugly sword.”</p>
<p>Merlin nodded, but his mind was on all the stairs he would need to climb twice now. Then he headed towards Gwen’s house. Surely a blacksmith would have a fancy sword lying around somewhere.</p>
<p>He didn’t even need to go there. Gwen waited for him on the way, a suspiciously sword-shaped package in her arm. She didn’t see him yet and was muttering to herself.</p>
<p>“Last time he came way earlier how dare he make me wait out here this long.”</p>
<p>Merlin cleared his throat and waved at Gwen. The maid-turned-maybe-knight whirled around and smiled as well.</p>
<p>“Merlin! What a coincidence meeting you here!”</p>
<p>Sure. A coincidence.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Merlin asked, pointing at the package in her arms.</p>
<p>Gwen laughed a little nervously.</p>
<p>“Well you know, Arthur will have his big duel tomorrow and I thought he might need a new sword so I got the best sword my father ever made. Why don’t you take it to him?”</p>
<p>Merlin was suspicious. This was too much of a coincidence. It was perfect for him, but he wanted to test a theory.</p>
<p>“Why not take it yourself?”</p>
<p>Gwen’s smile faltered.</p>
<p>“I’m a busy person you know, just take it it’s fine.”</p>
<p>Merlin really wanted to argue more, just to see how far she was willing to take it, but then Gwen threw the sword in his direction ad Merlin did the best not to drop it. By the time he got his bearings, she was gone.</p>
<p>Time to climb some stairs again. </p>
<p>Kilgharrah just breathed some fire over the sword - which admittedly was very beautiful – and Merlin took it back to his chambers. He would give it to Arthur tomorrow.<br/>That morning he helped Arthur like every other morning. He helped him get dressed and brought him food, his favourite even, but Merlin didn’t like the implications of that. Arthur didn’t comment on it either. </p>
<p>He did press a bottle in Merlin’s hand.</p>
<p>“What’s that?” Merlin asked.</p>
<p>Arthur chuckled.</p>
<p>“A sleeping draught. Gaius gave it to me so my father could take my place during the fight. He must have realized what’s going on. I didn’t want to throw it away though, so here you go.”</p>
<p>Merlin looked between the bottle and Arthur. Arthur continued eating. Well, this wasn’t his problem.</p>
<p>“Actually Arthur, I have a present for you.”</p>
<p>At that Arthur grinned like a maniac.</p>
<p>“Really? Let’s see it!”</p>
<p>Merlin took the sword out of his room and met with Arthur in the armoury. He unravelled the sword and handed it to Arthur. The man looked close to tears. </p>
<p>“Oh I missed you so much…” he whispered to the sword. Merlin felt as if he was intruding in a private moment.</p>
<p>“No one but you can wield that. Can you promise that?”</p>
<p>Arthur nodded solemnly.</p>
<p>“I swear. Only you and I will ever touch this sword.”</p>
<p>Those moments of sincerity were rare, but Merlin knew that Arthur meant every word and would keep it.</p>
<p>The following fight was unspectacular. Arthur was an incredible knight and easily defeated his undead opponent. </p>
<p>He offered up a silent prayer so his uncle could rest in peace. Then he helped return the remains to the tomb where he had broken out of.</p>
<p>Merlin watched this display with a warm feeling. He didn’t doubt that Arthur would become the once and future king one day. Even if he wouldn’t say that out loud, he was proud of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>